sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Антидепрессанты
Картина [[Винсент Ван Гог|Ван Гога «На пороге вечности» изображает человека, возможно, находящегося в депрессии |thumb]] Антидепрессанты — психотропные лекарственные средства, применяемые в основном для лечения депрессии. У депрессивного больного они улучшают настроение, уменьшают или снимают тоску, вялость, апатию, тревогу и эмоциональное напряжение, повышают психическую активность, нормализуют фазовую структуру и продолжительность сна, аппетит. Многие антидепрессанты не вызывают улучшения настроения у человека, не страдающего депрессией. Схема действия right|Пространственная модель человеческой моноаминоксидазы А.|thumb Основное действие антидепрессантов заключается в том, что они блокируют распад моноаминов (серотонина, норадреналина, дофамина, фенилэтиламина и др.) под действием моноаминоксидаз (МАО) или блокируют обратный нейрональный захват моноаминов. В соответствии с современными представлениями , одним из ведущих механизмов развития депрессии является недостаток моноаминов в синаптической щели — в особенности серотонина и дофамина. При помощи антидепрессантов повышается концентрация этих медиаторов в синаптической щели, из-за этого их эффекты усиливаются. Необходимо отметить наличие так называемого «антидепрессивного порога», который индивидуален для каждого больного. Ниже этого порога антидепрессивное действие отсутствует и проявляются лишь неспецифические эффекты, в частности побочные эффекты, седативные и стимулирующие свойства. Современные данные указывают на то, что для проявления антидепрессивного действия у препаратов, снижающих обратный захват моноамина, нужно снизить захват в 5—10 раз. Для проявления антидепрессивного эффекта препаратов, снижающих активность МАО, нужно снизить её примерно в 2 раза. Однако современные исследования показывают, что существуют и другие механизмы действия антидепрессантов. Например, предполагают, что антидепрессанты снижают стрессовую гиперреактивность гипоталамо-гипофизарно-надпочечниковой системы. Некоторые из них могут являться антагонистами NMDA-рецепторов, уменьшая нежелательное при депрессии токсическое влияние глютамата. Есть данные о взаимодействии таких антидепрессантов, как пароксетин, венлафаксин и миртазапин, с опиоидными рецепторами, о чём говорит наличие у них антиноцицептивного эффекта и существенное его сдерживание при использовании в экспериментах налоксона — антагониста опиоидных рецепторов. Современные исследования свидетельствуют о том, что некоторые антидепрессанты снижают концентрацию вещества Р в центральной нервной системе. Но на сегодняшний день важнейшим механизмом развития депрессии, на который влияют все антидепрессанты, считают недостаточную активность моноаминов. История left|Длительное время в качестве основного лечения, а затем для вспомогательной терапии использовался [[экстракт зверобоя|thumb]] Выделение антидепрессивных средств (антидепрессантов) в самостоятельную фармакологическую группу произошло в 1950-х годах с открытием синтетических препаратов ипрониазида и имипрамина, обладающих тимоаналептическим действием. До этого времени в качестве антидепрессантов использовались различные природные опиаты и синтетические амфетамины, которые исчезли из употребления в связи с большим количеством побочных эффектов , а также алкалоиды, выделяемые из растений раувольфия, и зверобой, которые в настоящее время отнесены к другим фармакотерапевтическим группам. Алкалоиды Растения, содержащие алкалоиды, с древнейших времён использовались человеком в лечебных целях. В 1950-е годы психофармакологи приступили к активному изучению индольного алкалоида резерпин, выделенного из растения раувольфия, проявившего нейролептическую активность. Некоторое время резерпин применяли для лечения психических заболеваний, однако в последующем внимание психофармакологов было обращено на другое производное индола — β-карболин. За период 1952—1962 гг. карболинам в мировой литературе было посвящено более 300 публикаций. В 1921 году У. Г. Перкин с сотрудниками при попытке синтеза производных β-карболина из индол-2-карбоновой кислоты неожиданно получил первое производное пиразиноиндола, однако сведений о биологической активности указанного вещества в то время получено не было. В 1960-х годах это соединение послужило основой для синтеза во ВНИХФИ оригинального отечественного антидепрессанта пиразидол. В качестве вспомогательной терапии при лечении депрессий также использовались препараты экстракта зверобоя. Алкалоиды зверобоя и сегодня используются для терапии депрессивных состояний. По некоторым данным , эти препараты достаточно эффективны в терапии депрессий легкой и средней степени. Ипрониазид и имипрамин Структурная формула [[изониазида — первого синтезированного антидепрессанта|thumb]]В 1951 году в Нью-Йорке (США) были начаты клинические испытания двух новых противотуберкулезных препаратов — изониазида и ипрониазида. Сначала этим испытаниям были подвергнуты только больные с плохим прогнозом, однако и у них препараты доказали высокую эффективность. Кроме того, исследователи отметили, что больные при лечении этими препаратами испытывали легкое возбуждение, начинали демонстрировать избыток сил, а некоторые даже стали нарушать общественный порядок в больнице. Препараты показались интересными мировому медицинскому сообществу, их стали активно обсуждать. Заинтересовались и влиянием препаратов на настроение больных. В 1952 году французский психиатр Жан Делей сообщил о положительных результатах лечения депрессии изониазидом. В том же году вслед за Делеем американский врач Макс Лурье решил попробовать использовать изониазид для коррекции депрессивного состояния. На следующий год Лурье и его коллега Гарри Зальцер сообщили, что в 60 % случаев препарат оказался эффективным и с успехом корригировал депрессию. М. Лурье и Г. Зальцер впервые предложили назвать этот эффект антидепрессивным. Несмотря на то, что изониазид — это первый синтетический антидепрессант, механизм его действия на сегодняшний день неизвестен. Предполагают, что он блокирует фермент диаминоксидазу, а также имеет слабое ингибирующее влияние на моноаминоксидазу А. За несколько лет до открытия американцев, в 1948 году, в лабораториях швейцарской фирмы «Geigy» был синтезирован родоначальник группы трициклических антидепрессантов — имипрамин. В 1950 году начались его клинических исследования, однако вплоть до 1954 года препарат лежал без движения, пока впечатляющие результаты, полученные при применении близкого по химическому строению трициклического соединения — антипсихотика хлорпромазина, не привлекли к нему внимания. С 1954 по 1957 г. имипрамином лечили более 500 больных в клинике Р. Куна в Швейцарии. Позднее имипрамин вошёл в широкое применение, были синтезированы его дженерики. Первые синтетические антидепрессанты были внедрены в медицинскую практику в середине 1950-х годов и отпускались только по рецепту врача. Тогда считалось, что депрессией страдают только 50—100 человек из миллиона человек населения, поэтому фармацевтические фирмы не проявили выраженного интереса к антидепрессантам. Продажи этих препаратов в 1960-х годах были несравнимы по объему с продажами антипсихотических и бензодиазепиновых препаратов. Новые поколения В 1960-х годах появились селективные ингибиторы моноаминоксидазы, а также селективные ингибиторы обратного нейронального захвата серотонина. В дальнейшем основным направлением в создании новых антидепрессантов являлось уменьшение побочных эффектов, а также усиление основных. Это достигается путем увеличения селективности действия препаратов на «нужные» рецепторы. В 1990-х годах были синтезированы препараты селективного действия, которые имели меньше побочных эффектов и более сильный антидепрессивный эффект. Отечественные антидепрессанты Советская фармацевтика старалась не отставать от достижений зарубежных психофармакологов. После открытия ипрониазида и имипрамина в конце 1950-х годов во Всесоюзном научно-исследовательском химико-фармацевтическом институте им. Серго Орджоникидзе (ВНИХФИ) начались работы по воспроизведению данных препаратов. Ипрониазид был воспроизведён в СССР под торговым названием «Ипразид» (в форме таблеток), а имипрамин под торговым названием «Имизин» (в формах раствора для инъекций и таблеток). Промышленный выпуск имизина был начат в 1964 году. Незадолго до этого, в 1963 году, Фармакологический комитет СССР рекомендовал к применению в медицинской практике в качестве антидепрессанта препарат «Гемофирин», представляющий собой 0,2 % раствор гематопорфирина, получаемый из эритроцитов крови человека. Являясь биологическим катализатором, гемофирин оказался эффективным при астенических, астено-ипохондрических и астено-депрессивных состояниях различного генеза. Вместе с тем сравнительно небольшой срок годности готового препарата (1 год), а также достаточно быстрое появление синтетических антидепрессантов не позволили ему сыграть заметную роль в лечении депрессий. В 1980-х годах применение гемофирина прекратилось в связи с выявлением случаев заражения препаратов крови вирусом иммунодефицита человека. Структурная формула [[Альфа-метилтриптамин|Индопана|left|thumb]]Проводимые во ВНИХФИ систематические исследования психотропных веществ и работы по синтезу алкалоидов позволили советским учёным создать оригинальное лекарственное средство индопан, возбуждающее центральную нервную систему и применяемое при лечении депрессивных состояний, которое по своему классу относится к неизбирательным ингибиторам МАО. Индопан был разрешён к применению в медицинской практике и промышленному производству в СССР в 1964 году.Приказ Минздрава СССР от 30.12.1964 № 714 «О разрешении медицинского применения лекарственных средств». Из-за серьёзных побочных психоделических и галлюциногенных эффектов индопан не получил широкого применения и в настоящее время не производится. С 1970 года в качестве антидепрессанта в отечественной практике использовался нейролептик карбидин. Первым оригинальным отечественным антидепрессантом трициклической структуры является азафен, которому впоследствии ВОЗ присвоила международное непатентованное название пипофезин. Азафен разработан во ВНИХФИ в лаборатории синтеза противотуберкулёзных соединений под руководством М. Н. Щукиной и изучен в лаборатории фармакологии под руководством М. Д. Машковского. Разрешён к медицинскому применению в СССР с 1970 года.Приказ Минздрава СССР от 01.06.1970 № 356 «О разрешении медицинского применения лекарственных средств» Препарат нашёл широкое применение при лечении различных депрессий и невротических расстройств, особенно эффективен при депрессиях лёгкой и средней тяжести. Азафен обычно хорошо переносится, что позволило применять его в амбулаторной практике, а также в качестве «долечивающего» средства после лечения другими антидепрессантами. Редко — преимущественно в начале терапии или при высоких дозах — присутствуют такие (чаще всего слабо выраженные) побочные эффекты, как слабость, усталость, сонливость, нарушение концентрации внимания, тахикардия, головная боль, сухость во рту, тремор, головокружение, снижение полового влечения. Обладает седативным действием; характерные для других трицикликов холинолитические и кардиотоксические побочные эффекты отсутствуют. В 1996 году производство препарата в России было прекращено в связи с отсутствием сырья для его изготовления.Информационное письмо Комитета фармации от 30 декабря 1996 г. № 1-07/3010 С 2005 года производство азафена в России возобновлено. К несомненным достижениям отечественных психофармакологов следует отнести разработанный во ВНИХФИ М. Д. Машковским и Н. И. Андреевой препарат пиразидол, впоследствии получивший международное непатентованное название пирлиндол. Пиразидол разрешён к медицинскому применению в СССР с 1975 года.Приказ Минздрава СССР от 25.07.1975 № 689 «О разрешении к медицинскому применению новых лекарственных средств» Пиразидол является тетрациклическим соединением, производным индола, избирательно ингибирующим МАО-А. Особенность действия пиразидола — сочетание тимолептического эффекта с регулирующим влиянием на ЦНС (активирующее действие у больных с апатическими депрессиями и седативное действие у больных с ажитированным состоянием). Кроме того, пиразидол оказывает ноотропное действие, улучшает познавательные (когнитивные) функции. Побочные эффекты (сухость во рту, тахикардия, потливость, головокружение и т. п.), как правило, выражены слабо. Пиразидол выпускается в России и по сей день. Классификация Наиболее удобная для практического применения следующая классификация антидепрессантов: # Средства, блокирующие нейрональный захват моноаминов #* Неизбирательного действия, блокирующие нейрональных захват серотонина и норадреналина (имизин, амитриптилин) #* Избирательного действия #** Блокирующие нейрональный захват серотонина (флуоксетин) #** Блокирующие нейрональный захват норадреналина (мапротилин) # Ингибиторы моноаминооксидазы (МАО) #* Неизбирательного действия, ингибируют МАО-A и МАО-B (ниаламид, трансамин) #* Избирательного действия, ингибируют МАО-A (моклобемид). # Агонисты рецепторов моноаминов #* Норадренергические и специфические серотонинергические антидепрессанты #* Специфические серотонинергические антидепрессанты Существуют и другие классификации антидепрессантов. Например, предложено классифицировать антидепрессанты по клиническому эффекту: # Антидепрессанты-седатики: тримипрамин, доксепин, амитриптилин, миансерин, миртазапин, тразодон, флувоксамин # Антидепрессанты сбалансированного действия: мапротилин, тианептин, милнаципран, сертралин, пароксетин, пиразидол, кломипрамин # Антидепрессанты-стимуляторы: имипрамин, дезипрамин, циталопрам, флуоксетин, моклобемид, адеметионин. Классы антидепрессантов Ингибиторы моноаминоксидазы Неизбирательные ингибиторы Препарат [[амфетамина.|thumb]] Неизбирательные и необратимые ингибиторы моноаминоксидазы — это антидепрессанты первого поколения. Эти препараты необратимо блокируют оба типа моноаминоксидазы. К ним относятся производные гидразида изоникотиновой кислоты (ГИНК), или так называемые «гидразиновые» ИМАО — ипрониазид (ипразид), изокарбоксазид, ниаламид, а также производные амфетамина — транилципромин, паргилин. Большинство средств из этой группы не сочетается с рядом других лекарственных средств из-за инактивирования ряда ферментов печени и требует соблюдения специальной диеты для предупреждения развития тираминового («сырного») синдрома: стойкой артериальной гипертензии. Развитие «сырного синдрома» связано с нарушением дезаминирования аминокислоты тирамина. В связи с таким нарушением происходит повышение артериального давления, а также проявляются токсические эффекты тирамина на паренхиматозные органы (печень, почки). В настоящее время неизбирательные ингибиторы МАО используются достаточно редко. Это связано с их высокой токсичностью. Ингибиторы МАО обладают большим числом побочных эффектов, к ним относят головокружение, головную боль, задержку эякуляции и мочеиспускания, запоры, утомляемость, сухость во рту, нечеткое зрение и кожные сыпи . Кроме того, вследствие выраженного психостимулирующего эффекта эти препараты могут вызывать эйфорию, бессонницу, тремор, гипоманическую ажитацию; вследствие накопления дофамина — бред, галлюцинации и другие психические нарушения. Избирательные ингибиторы Более новые средства этого класса — избирательные ингибиторы МАО-А (моклобемид, пирлиндол, метралиндол, бефол) либо МАО-B (селегилин) — применяются шире, так как дают значительно меньшие побочные эффекты, лучше переносятся и не требуют соблюдения специальной диеты. Они совместимы со многими лекарствами, с которыми несовместимы неизбирательные ИМАО. Однако избирательные ИМАО-А и избирательные ИМАО-B обладают значительно более слабой антидепрессивной активностью по сравнению с неизбирательными ИМАО. Их антидепрессивный эффект несколько слабее такового у трициклических антидепрессантов. Неселективные блокаторы обратного нейронального захвата моноаминов Трициклические антидепрессанты [[Тримипрамин — один из представителей трицикликов. Характерная особенность — три соединенных (конденсированных) кольца.|left|thumb]] Трициклические антидепрессанты (ТЦА), или трициклики, — это группа высокоэффективных антидепрессантов с гораздо меньшими по сравнению с ИМАО побочными эффектами, не требующие соблюдения специальной диеты и не налагающие больших ограничений на применяемые одновременно лекарственные препараты. Трициклические антидепрессанты в качестве побочного действия вызывают холинолитические (антихолинергические) эффекты. К ним относятся сухость во рту, нечёткость зрения, запоры, затруднённое мочеиспускание, нарушения аккомодации, повышенное внутриглазное давление, тахикардия. Также к побочным эффектам трициклических антидепрессантов относят нарушение когнитивных функций, седативный эффект, повышение массы тела, провоцирование эпилептического припадка, ортостатическую гипотонию, дрожь, тошноту, гипоманию и спутанность сознания; неврологические нарушения (экстрапирамидные расстройства, парестезии, миоклонические подергивания мышц); при длительном приёме или при передозировке может проявляться кардиотоксическое действие (аритмии и пр.). Причиной, по которой эти препараты объединены в одну группу, является то, что они имеют три соединённых вместе кольца в молекуле, хотя структура этих колец и присоединённые к ним радикалы могут быть очень разными. Внутри класса трицикликов выделяют два подкласса, различающиеся особенностями химического строения: трициклики, являющиеся третичными аминами (tertiary amine tricyclics), и трициклики, являющиеся вторичными аминами (secondary amine tricyclics). Многие из трицикликов подгруппы вторичных аминов являются активными метаболитами третичных аминов, образующимися из них в организме. Например, дезипрамин является одним из активных метаболитов имипрамина, нортриптилин является одним из активных метаболитов амитриптилина. Третичные амины Третичные амины, как правило, отличаются более сильной седативной и противотревожной активностью, чем вторичные амины, более выраженными побочными эффектами (М-холинолитическими, антигистаминными, α-адреноблокирующими), более сильной антидепрессивной активностью и более сбалансированным влиянием на обратный захват как норадреналина, так и серотонина. Типичными представителями третичных аминов являются амитриптилин, кломипрамин (анафранил), имипрамин (мелипрамин, тофранил), тримипрамин (герфонал), доксепин, дотиепин (досулепин). [[Доксепин — представитель третичных аминов. Выпускается в форме таблеток, покрытых оболочкой.|thumb]] Вторичные амины Вторичные амины (дезипрамин, нортриптилин, протриптилин), как правило, отличаются более выраженной стимулирующей активностью, меньшим седативным и противотревожным эффектом, лучше переносятся и дают меньше М-холиноблокирующих, антигистаминных и α-адреноблокирующих побочных эффектов, но зато обладают и меньшей антидепрессивной активностью и несбалансированностью (в большей степени ингибируют обратный захват норадреналина, почти не влияя на обратный захват серотонина). Атипичные трициклики Выделяют также особую подгруппу так называемых атипичных трицикликов. Атипичными трицикликами называют препараты, которые обладают трициклическим строением, но для которых антидепрессивное действие либо не является основным или главным в спектре их фармакологической активности, либо имеет другой механизм, чем влияние на обратный захват моноаминов, характерное для классических трицикликов. К атипичным трицикликам относятся: * Транквилизатор альпразолам (ксанакс), являющийся по строению триазоло-бензодиазепином и соединяющий свойства сильного бензодиазепинового транквилизатора и трициклического антидепрессанта. * Антипаркинсонический препарат амантадин (мидантан), являющийся по строению трициклическим аминоадамантаном и соединяющий свойства антипаркинсонического препарата и трициклика. * Противосудорожный препарат карбамазепин (финлепсин), являющийся по строению трициклическим иминостильбеном и соединяющий свойства противосудорожного препарата, трициклического антидепрессанта и нормотимика (стабилизатора настроения). * Целый ряд так называемых антидепрессивных нейролептиков трициклического строения, в частности производных фенотиазина — тиоридазин (сонапакс), левомепромазин (тизерцин), алимемазин (терален); производных тиоксантена — хлорпротиксен, флупентиксол (флюанксол); производных дибензодиазепина — клозапин (азалептин, лепонекс). Антидепрессивное действие эти препараты проявляют исключительно в малых дозах: за счет воздействия на пресинаптические рецепторы и усиления дофаминергической передачи — механизма, противоположного угнетению дофаминергической передачи при приёме нейролептиков в антипсихотической дозе. * Препарат тианептин (коаксил), являющийся трицикликом по строению, но имеющий принципиально иной механизм действия, чем у типичных, классических трицикликов, а именно облегчение обратного захвата серотонина с одновременной блокадой его разрушения (то есть увеличение запасов серотонина в нейрональных депо). На территории РФ этот препарат внесён в списки ПКУ (предметно-количественного учёта) вследствие злоупотребления в качестве наркотического средства.Приказ Минздравсоцразвития РФ от 13.10.2006 г. № 703 «О внесении изменения в приказ Министерства здравоохранения и социального развития Российской Федерации от 14 декабря 2005 г. № 785» Многие наркоманы пытались заменить им героин, что привело к тяжким последствиям: слепоте, ампутациям конечностей, смерти.«Легальная наркоагрессия в России (Хроники необъявленной войны)». — М., 2008. * Препарат аминептин (сюрвектор), являющийся трицикликом по строению (близким к тианептину), но имеющий особый механизм действия (селективная блокада обратного захвата дофамина при почти полном отсутствии блокады обратного захвата других моноаминов) и отличающийся тем, что является почти единственным антидепрессантом, для которого известно наркотическое пристрастие и который включён в международный Schedule II (Controlled Substances). Гетероциклические антидепрессанты В эту группу выделяют антидепрессанты, имеющие тетрациклическое (четырёхциклическое) строение и сходство по механизму действия (влияние на обратный захват моноаминов) с трициклическими антидепрессантами. Иными словами, это «как бы трициклики» по механизму действия, но не трициклики по химическому строению. Препараты данной группы называют антидепрессантами второй генерации. Важнейшим представителем этой группы является мапротилин (лудиомил). Условно в неё же можно отнести пирлиндол, метралиндол, миртазапин (ремерон) и миансерин (леривон), так как эти препараты тоже имеют тетрациклическое строение и в качестве одного из механизмов действия (но не главного) имеют влияние на обратный захват моноаминов, однако не обладают всеми характерными и для трицикликов, и для мапротилина побочными эффектами. Селективные ингибиторы обратного нейронального захвата Селективные ингибиторы обратного захвата серотонина «Прозак» — торговое название [[флуоксетина. Это типичный представитель селективных ингибиторов обратного захвата серотонина.|thumb]] Селективные ингибиторы обратного захвата серотонина (СИОЗС) — это современная и сравнительно легко переносимая группа антидепрессантов. Сегодня препараты этой группы назначаются чаще всего. При лёгких и средних депрессиях селективные ингибиторы захвата серотонина сравнимы по эффективности с тетрациклическими антидепрессантами. При тяжёлых депрессиях они менее эффективны. Известные представители — флуоксетин (прозак, портал, продеп, фонтекс, серомекс, серонил, сарафем), пароксетин (паксил, актапароксетин, рексетин, паксет, сероксат, аропакс), циталопрам (целекса, ципрамил, эмокаль, опра, сепрам), эсциталопрам (лексапро, ципралекс), сертралин (золофт, депрефолт, люстрал, стимулотон), флувоксамин (феварин, лювокс, фавоксил, фаверин). К наиболее распространённым побочным эффектам СИОЗС относятся бессонница, экстрапирамидные расстройства (беспокойная непоседливость, усиление паркинсонизма или его появление, гипертонус мышц, тризм челюстей, дистония, острые дискинезии), головная боль, головокружение, тошнота и рвота, диарея, отсутствие либо снижение аппетита, физическая слабость, повышенная утомляемость, сонливость, тремор, потливость, ослабление либидо или потенции, торможение (замедление) эякуляции либо аноргазмия, фригидность, обострение тревоги. Возможны также раздражительность, агрессивность, повышенная возбудимость и нервозность, дисфория, инверсия знака фазы из депрессии в манию или гипоманию либо учащение и ускорение цикла с формированием «быстрого цикла». Leo RL (2001) Movement Disturbances Associated With SSRIs. Psychiatric Times, Vol. 18 No. 5. Нередко отмечались случаи так называемого СИОЗС-индуцированного апатического синдрома — возникающей при приёме СИОЗС утраты мотивации, не являющейся результатом седации или симптомом депрессии; этот синдром имеет дозозависимый и обратимый при отмене характер, приводящий к значительному снижению качества жизни у взрослых, социальным трудностям и трудностям в обучении у подростков. СИОЗС на позднем сроке беременности (в особенности пароксетин) могут оказывать тератогенное действие. Селективные ингибиторы обратного захвата норадреналина Селективные ингибиторы обратного захвата норадреналина (СИОЗН) — это современная группа антидепрессантов с минимальными побочными эффектами и хорошей переносимостью. Характерным свойством этой группы являются выраженное стимулирующее действие при отсутствии или малой выраженности седативного действия. Известные представители этой группы — ребоксетин (эдронакс), атомоксетин (стратерра). По данным некоторых исследований , эти препараты превосходят по эффективности селективные ингибиторы обратного захвата серотонина, по крайней мере при лечении тяжёлых депрессий. Селективные ингибиторы обратного захвата серотонина и норадреналина [[Венлафаксин выпускается в капсулах.|left|thumb]] Селективные ингибиторы обратного захвата серотонина и норадреналина (СИОЗСиН), или антидепрессанты «двойного действия» (double-action antidepressants) — это современная группа антидепрессантов с малыми или минимальными побочными эффектами и хорошей переносимостью. Препараты этой группы являются мощными антидепрессантами, превосходящими по антидепрессивной активности селективные ингибиторы обратного захвата серотонина, и приближаются по силе к трициклическим антидепрессантам. Эти препараты особенно эффективны при лечении тяжелых депрессий. Известные представители этой группы — венлафаксин (велаксин, эфевелон), дулоксетин (симбалта), милнаципран (иксел). Характер и частота побочных эффектов различных представителей этой группы существенно различаются; наиболее существенными являются побочные действия со стороны сердечно-сосудистой и мочеполовой системы . Тошнота, головокружение, сухость во рту, бессонница, сонливость, повышенное потоотделение также встречаются с большей или меньшей частотой при приёме различных препаратов группы СИОЗСиН. Милнаципран, по причине его стимулирующего эффекта, нередко провоцирует тревогу и упорную бессонницу. Селективные ингибиторы обратного захвата норадреналина и дофамина Селективные ингибиторы обратного захвата норадреналина и дофамина (СИОЗНиД) — современная группа антидепрессантов с минимальными побочными эффектами и хорошей переносимостью. Единственным известным сегодня представителем этого класса антидепрессантов является бупропион (велбутрин, зибан). Отличительными особенностями бупропиона являются малая вероятность инверсии знака фазы в манию или гипоманию и малая вероятность провокации «быстрого цикла» — меньшая, чем у СИОЗС, и гораздо меньшая, чем у ТЦА или ИМАО и других мощных антидепрессантов. В связи с этим бупропион особенно рекомендуется больным с биполярной депрессией, склонным к инверсии фазы или развитию «быстрого цикла» при лечении различными антидепрессантами. Важными особенностями бупропиона являются выраженное общее стимулирующее и психоэнергизирующее действие (настолько выраженное, что рядом специалистов он ранее классифицировался не как антидепрессант, а как психостимулятор , несмотря на отсутствие наркотических свойств), а также растормаживающее действие на либидо. В связи с этим бупропион часто применяется как корректор сексуальных побочных эффектов других антидепрессантов. Агонисты рецепторов моноаминов Норадренергические и специфические серотонинергические антидепрессанты Норадренергические и специфические серотонинергические антидепрессанты (СРаККА) — современная группа антидепрессантов с минимальными побочными эффектами и хорошей переносимостью. Специфическими серотонинергическими они называются из-за того, что, блокируя «тормозные» пресинаптические α2-адренорецепторы и увеличивая содержание норадреналина и серотонина в синапсах, препараты этой группы одновременно сильно блокируют постсинаптические серотониновые 5-HT2 и 5-HT3 рецепторы, ответственные за проявление ряда «серотонинергических» побочных эффектов препаратов группы СИОЗС. К таким побочным эффектам относят, в частности, понижение либидо, аноргазмию, фригидность у женщин и торможение эякуляции у мужчин, а также бессонницу, тревогу, нервозность, тошноту, рвоту, понижение аппетита и анорексию. Известными представителями группы НаССА являются сходные по строению препараты миансерин (леривон, бонсерин) и миртазапин (ремерон, миртазонал). Специфические серотонинергические антидепрессанты Специфические серотонинергические антидепрессанты (ССА) — группа антидепрессантов со сравнительно малыми побочными эффектами и хорошей переносимостью. Наряду с блокированием обратного захвата серотонина и повышением серотонинергической нейропередачи препараты этой группы сильно блокируют «плохие» в контексте лечения депрессии серотониновые рецепторы подтипа 5-HT2, чем объясняется малая вероятность сексуальных побочных эффектов, а также малая вероятность обострения тревоги, бессонницы и нервозности по сравнению с СИОЗС. Часто наблюдается, напротив, повышение либидо и сексуальное растормаживание, улучшение качества и яркости оргазма, в связи с чем ССА иногда применяются как корректоры сексуальных побочных эффектов других антидепрессантов. Химическая структура [[тразодона.|thumb]] К препаратам этой группы относятся тразодон (тритико) и его более новое производное нефазодон (серзон). Антидепрессивная активность этих препаратов оценивается как умеренная. При тяжёлых депрессиях ССА неэффективны или недостаточно эффективны. Специфической особенностью ССА, особенно тразодона, является сильное нормализующее влияние на фазовую структуру сна и способность подавлять кошмары за счёт уменьшения доли REM-сна, увеличенной при депрессиях и тревожных состояниях. Это влияние реализуется даже в малых дозах, не оказывающих заметного антидепрессивного влияния. Поэтому тразодон получил широкое распространение и особую любовь психиатров в странах Запада в качестве снотворного и седативного препарата при бессоннице (не только депрессивного происхождения), а также как корректор бессонницы и кошмаров при терапии СИОЗС или ТЦА. Специфической особенностью тразодона является также способность улучшать эректильную функцию у мужчин, вплоть до вызывания приапизма (болезненных спонтанных эрекций), не связанная с антидепрессивной активностью и реализующаяся при любом типе функционального (не органического) нарушения эрекции. Благодаря этому свойству тразодон широко используется для лечения импотенции, эректильной дисфункции, в том числе не связанной с депрессией или тревогой. К сожалению, у нефазодона вскоре после начала его клинического применения выявилась довольно значительная (1 %) гепатотоксичность (токсичность для печени) , в отдельных случаях приводившая к летальным исходам, что вынудило американскую FDA сначала потребовать упоминания об этом крупными буквами в чёрной рамке в начале вкладки-аннотации к препарату и информированного согласия пациента на лечение нефазодоном, а затем вообще запретить производство и распространение нефазодона в США. После этого фирма-производитель нефазодона объявила об отзыве препарата из аптечной сети во всех странах и прекращении его производства. Между тем нефазодон, если бы не токсичность для печени, был бы весьма неплохим расширением арсенала антидепрессантов — он, в отличие от тразодона, не вызывает непроизвольных болезненных эрекций, обладает значительно меньшим седативным действием и лучшей переносимостью, почти не снижает артериального давления и в то же время обладает сильной антидепрессивной активностью. Показания к применению антидепрессантов Антидепрессанты — это группа препаратов, применяемая для лечения депрессии. Однако антидепрессанты в клинической практике применяют и с целью коррекции других нарушений. Среди них панические состояния, обсессивно-компульсивные нарушения (применяются СИОЗС), энурез (применяются ТЦА в качестве дополнительной терапии), хронические болевые синдромы (применяются СИОЗС и ТЦА). Известны случаи эффективного использования антидепрессантов в качестве компонента вспомогательной терапии при лечении булимии, табакокурения, ранней эякуляции. Также антидепрессанты с успехом применяют при коррекции структуры сна. Особенности действия Антидепрессанты являются «серьёзными» препаратами, всегда требующими индивидуального подбора конкретного препарата и дозы, и поэтому их самостоятельный приём без назначения врача не рекомендуется. Антидепрессанты практически не способны улучшить настроение у здорового человека, поэтому их рекреационное использование маловероятно или практически невозможно. Исключением являются ИМАО, а также коаксил, который часто применяли в рекреационных целях, что привело к внесению его в списки предметно-количественного учёта. Антидепрессанты не действуют сразу — обычно должно пройти от двух до четырёх недель до того, как они начнут работать. Тем не менее часто присутствует и немедленный эффект, который можно объяснить седативным или, наоборот, стимулирующим действием. Побочные эффекты различных групп антидепрессантов Поскольку различные антидепрессанты имеют различную химическую структуру, а также механизм действия, то побочные эффекты у препаратов различных групп различны. Среди общих побочных эффектов при применении показанных доз, а также при передозировках можно выделить бессонницу, возбуждение, манию, могут развиваться галлюцинации. Для коррекции этих состояний обычно применяют нормотимики, нейролептики и другие препараты. Назначение антидепрессантов противопоказано при некоторых сопутствующих заболеваниях, среди которых большое значение имеют эпилепсия и тиреотоксикоз. Также необходимо иметь в виду взаимодействие антидепрессантов с другими препаратами. Антидепрессанты нельзя сочетать с симпатомиметиками и тиреоидином, при таком взаимодействии возможно развитие тахикардии и ее нежелательных следствий. Исследования показали, что многие антидепрессанты, в частности флуоксетин, могут увеличить вероятность суицида в первые месяцы терапии, особенно у детей и подростков.Lock J, Walker RL, Rickert VI, Katzman DK. Suicidality in adolescents being treated with antidepressant medications and the black box label: Position paper of the Society for Adolescent Medicine Чаще всего это связано с быстро наступающим стимулирующим, энергизирующим действием, которое возникает прежде наступления истинного антидепрессивного эффекта. Следовательно, по-прежнему суицидоопасный больной таким образом может получить достаточно энергии и сил, чтобы реализовать суицидальные мысли на фоне все ещё сохраняющегося плохого настроения и тоски. Кроме того, многие антидепрессанты могут вызвать или обострить в начале терапии тревогу, бессонницу или раздражительность, импульсивность, что тоже может привести к повышению риска суицида. Широкую известность в США получили случаи суицида и других видов агрессивного поведения на фоне приёма флуоксетина (прозака), публикации в СМИ и судебные иски к фармакологической компании Eli Lilly по этому поводу. Приём антидепрессантов (не только СИОЗС, но и СИОЗСиН) может индуцировать гипоманию, манию, психозы как у пациентов с биполярным аффективным расстройством, так и у пациентов без него. Breggin PR Fluvoxamine as a cause of stimulation, mania and aggression with a critical analysis of the FDA-approved label, International Journal of Risk & Safety in Medicine 14 (2001): 71—86. К примеру, в рамках одного из исследований мания возникла у 43 из 533 пациентов, принимавших антидепрессанты. При резком прекращении терапии ТЦА, ИМАО, СИОЗС или антидепрессантом некоторых других групп, а иногда и при снижении дозировки, возможен синдром отмены, чаще всего включающий в себя гриппоподобные симптомы, бессонницу, тошноту, сенсорные расстройства, гипервозбуждение и длящийся, как правило, до одной-двух недель. Синдром отмены СИОЗС проявляется головокружением, бессонницей, нервозностью, тошнотой, ажитацией, вялостью, головной болью, рвотой, поносом, нестабильной походкой, тремором, парестезиями, тревогой и другой симптоматикой. Чаще всего этот синдром возникает при отмене пароксетина или венлафаксина. При сочетанном приёме антидепрессантов различных групп, в особенности при комбинации ИМАО и СИОЗС, ИМАО и кломипрамина, возможна потенциально смертельная побочная реакция (серотониновый синдром); в редких случаях она встречается и при монотерапии СИОЗС. Чаще всего эта реакция обратима при отмене антидепрессанта, однако требует индивидуального ухода и симптоматической терапии; при злокачественном варианте серотонинового синдрома (который может возникать как следствие политерапии ИМАО и СИОЗС) велик риск летального исхода. В целях профилактики серотонинового синдрома при переходе с СИОЗС на ИМАО либо с флуоксетина на ИМАО или СИОЗС необходимо выдержать определённый перерыв в терапии (между приёмом СИОЗС и ИМАО — две недели). Примечания Литература ; На русском языке * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;На английском языке * Anderson IM (2000) Selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors versus tricyclic antidepressants: a meta-analysis of efficacy and tolerability Journal of Affective Disorders. 58(1), 19-3 * MacGillivray, S., Arroll,B., Hatcher,S., Ogston,S., Reid,I., Sullivan, F., Williams,B., Crombie,I. (2003) Efficacy and tolerability of selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors compared with tricyclic antidepressants in depression treated in primary care: systematic review and meta-analysis BMJ. May 10; 326(7397): 1014. * Parker G, Roy K, Wilhelm K, Mitchell P. (2001) Assessing the comparative effectiveness of antidepressant therapies: a prospective clinical practice study. J Clin Psychiatry. Feb;62(2):117-25. * Moncrieff J, Wessely S, Hardy R. (2004) Active placebos versus antidepressants for depression. Cochrane Database Syst Rev. (1):CD003012. * Linde K, Mulrow CD, Berner M, Egger M. (2005) St John’s wort for depression. Cochrane Database Syst Rev. 2005 April 18;(2):CD000448. * Jureidini JN, Doecke CJ, Mansfield PR, Haby MM, Menkes DB, Tonkin AL. (2004) Efficacy and safety of antidepressants for children and adolescents. BMJ. 2004 April 10;328(7444):879-83. * Lakhan SE; Hagger-Johnson G. The impact of prescribed psychotropics on youth. Clinical Practice and Epidemiology in Mental Health 2007;3(21). * Leo RL (2001) Movement Disturbances Associated With SSRIs. Psychiatric Times, Vol. 18 No. 5. * AntidepressantsFacts * SSRI induced mania/rapid cycling Категория:Методы лечения в психиатрии Категория:Лекарственные средства Категория:Фармакология Категория:Психоактивные вещества * af:Antidepressant bg:Антидепресант bs:Antidepresivi cs:Antidepresivum de:Antidepressivum en:Antidepressant es:Antidepresivo fa:داروهای ضد افسردگی fi:Masennuslääke fr:Antidépresseur hr:Antidepresivi it:Antidepressivo ja:抗うつ薬 ku:Antîdepresan nl:Antidepressivum nn:Antidepressiva no:Antidepressivum pl:Leki przeciwdepresyjne pt:Antidepressivo simple:Antidepressant sk:Antidepresívum sr:Антидепресиви sv:Antidepressiva läkemedel tr:Antidepresan uk:Антидепресант vi:Thuốc chống trầm cảm zh:抗抑郁药